


異途

by Papilio_5204



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papilio_5204/pseuds/Papilio_5204
Summary: 國中時期的文案，曾貼在部落格過只是後來刪了設定不變，幾位角色換個名字而已





	1. 初路－－00、01

「明天以前要把這些目錄看完喔。」

看了眼被丟在桌上的資料，她暗自嘆了口氣，「好的，姑姑。」

從以前就是如此，長輩說什麼她就做什麼，完全沒一句怨言，儘管她內心已把無數個髒話默念一遍。

這也讓長輩們誤以為她是個乖巧聽話的好孩子。

自從母親去世後，她的監護權不知為何不是落在父親身上而是剛離去的姑姑。

從此，她的人生就被姑姑規畫好了。高中選讀服裝設計科而大學則繼續研讀，這一切只為了接管姑姑的服飾店。

不論食衣住行甚至育樂都被嚴格控管著，哪怕是邀請同學到家裡玩不到一小時也會被罵到臭頭，儘管她是第一次那麼做。

她過著外人看似平穩，其實一點也不自由的人生。

煩躁的翻著目錄，她眼睛確實盯著模特兒但心卻不在這裡。

調成震動的手機響了起來，這讓她回了一下神。

手機也是啊。她從小六就告訴姑姑希望能有隻手機，但到了高三她還是沒有如願以償，一直到了她大學畢業姑姑才讓她有了一支，但成全她的理由竟是「工作上找人比較方便」。

拿起桌上的手機，是她沒見過的電話號碼。

「喂？是楊…」聲音竟是她那從畢業後就斷了音訊的死黨。

「這麼多年沒找我妳是死到外星球了啊？」她勾起笑將目錄翻到下一頁。

『沒有啦。我很忙啊，還得處理一些事。』

「妳會有多忙？」

『真的啦。對了我問妳，妳還想不想開夜店？』

開…夜店？

那是她的夢想，但如果跟姑姑說不但會被潑一大桶冷水還會換來更不自由的生活，也因此她只敢和這個死黨和另一位好友說。

「妳打來就是為了說這個？」對她來講夜店象徵自由，但同時也代表那不可能實現。

『嗯啊，到底想不想？』

「當然。」  
離開這令人窒息的家可是她多年的渴望。

『那太好了……妳等等。』

她聽見電話另一端十分吵雜，對方似乎是在戶外，除了喇叭與哨音還有風呼嘯而過，而她死黨大吼的「哪個蠢蛋把他們放進來的？！趕出去！」格外清晰。

『歹謝，出了點狀況。』

「妳還在工作喔？在哪？」

『G市，颱風天還要上班真他媽的衰死了。』抱怨完後她的死黨立刻回歸正題，『妳來跟我一起住吧。店面我幫妳找好了，很大一間喔。只等妳答應了。』

「什麼……？」真希望她沒聽錯，對方竟然肯……，「等一下，我住K市欸，搬家哪那麼容易。」更何況她姑姑……

『日常生活用品我這有啦！妳只需要把家當啥的收一收趁妳姑姑不在家的時候做高鐵還火車來G市就行了，我會去車站接妳。』

「妳是在慫恿我逃家嗎？」

『基本上不算逃家，因為妳已經成年了，想去哪是妳的自由別人管不著。』

她的胸口忽然泛起一股暖意，「我答應。」

『那太好了。妳到時候記得Call我啊，我去接妳。』

她感覺自己快哭了，「欸。」

『嗯？』

「謝謝妳。」真的，非常謝謝妳。  
她終於，能夠離開這名為「家」的牢籠了。

『謝啥，只是幫妳一把而已。好啦我得忙了，我這亂糟糟的。』

「嗯，Bye。」

不單單是幫一把。對我來說，妳改變了我的一生、我的命運。

緊握手機，原本早已在眼眶中打轉的淚水靜靜的落了下來。

真的，感激不盡。 

 

* * *

章一

 

拿著兩大箱行李，楊玥婷獨自站在G市的火車站出入口。  
  
那通電話之後她馬上開始收拾自己的私人物品，然後趁著姑姑到國外開會的時候逃了出來。  
  
看著自己完全不熟悉的景象，楊玥婷有些興奮。  
  
但那個二十分鐘前在電話中說會來接她的傢伙到現在連個鬼影子都還沒見著，眼看都快四十分鐘了。  
  
以前不都很準時？「太慢了。」楊玥婷決定等下見面一定要先呼她個兩巴掌再說。  
  
一台跑車甩尾印入楊玥婷的眼簾，不過楊玥婷並不怎麼放在心上。  
  
那傢伙說過，長大以後要買的是重機。  
  
駕駛是位戴著灰色墨鏡而且頗帥的男性，衝著這點楊玥婷開始打量起對方。  
  
帥氣的防風衣裡頭是件白色襯衫，在配上牛仔褲外加帆布鞋。  
怎麼風格有點像她那渾蛋死黨？  
  
跑車駕駛東張西望好似在找人，他隨意的鎖上車門往楊玥婷的方向走，帶著冷淡的神情走進了火車站裡頭。  
  
超、帥、的！  
楊玥婷腦中只浮現這三個字。  
  
然後，她的手機響了。  
  
『欸妳在哪啊？怎麼找不到人？』  
  
楊玥婷先是一愣，「妳、妳到了？」  
  
『剛到啊安怎？』  
  
然後錯愕，「可是我人一直在大門口耶。」  
該不會……  
  
『門口？啊該不會——？！』  
  
她被掛電話了。  
  
「……」  
  
「楊玥婷？」  
  
聽見叫喚楊玥婷轉過身，她更加錯愕，「請問…我們認識嗎？」為什麼剛才那個酷帥的跑車駕駛會知道她的名字啊？！  
  
「啊勒，真的是羊蹄耶。」酷帥的跑車駕駛拿下墨鏡對楊玥婷笑了笑，「忘記我了喔？我是藍凌清啊。」  
  
楊玥婷內心閃過數十道、不，是數萬道的雷，「欸？！你…妳、妳是阿凌？！」以前那個呆呆傻傻有時候還會被她揍的阿凌？！  
  
「嘖嘖，想不到才幾年而已妳變得還真多…靠！」腦袋被巴的藍凌清發出哀鳴。  
  
「變多的是妳這遲到的王八蛋吧？把頭髮剪這麼短幹嘛？還有妳是不是變高了？竟然比穿高跟鞋的我還高。」楊玥婷叉著腰開始睽違多年的砲轟，「眼鏡勒？妳不是度數深到沒眼鏡就等於瞎子嗎？然後妳是目小啊？從我旁邊經過竟然敢不甩我！！」最後她又巴了一次藍凌清的頭當作收尾。  
  
乖乖接下友人的一擊，藍凌清勾起無辜的笑，「妳留了長髮變得這麼漂亮我一下子認不出來嘛。」像是對異性的甜言蜜語讓楊玥婷臉有些燥熱，只可惜藍凌清沒注意到只是自顧自的說下去，「眼鏡嘛，我換成隱形的了。變高是因為我後天發育良好哼哼哼。至於短髮嘛，純粹個人興趣嘿嘿。」  
  
搔著臉藍凌清從容的拿起兩個行李中的最大箱走向停在馬路邊的跑車。  
  
好不容易回神的楊玥婷拿起另一箱追了上去，「妳不是說要買重機？怎麼變跑車了？還有遲到……」  
  
「妳問題還真是有夠多耶。」藍凌清無奈的笑著，她把兩大箱行李全丟到後座，「我的確有買重機沒錯，這台車是從我同僚那『借』來的，重機我停在上班的地方，載人開車比較方便吧？」  
  
打開副駕駛座的車門，藍凌清對楊玥婷比了個請的手式。  
  
「妳打給我的時候我在工作，所以我可是拋下工作請臨時假來接妳的喔。」發動引擎，藍凌清再度戴上墨鏡，「感謝我吧。」  
  
「感謝妳媽，今天星期六欸。」  
  
「我星期六還要工作真是對不起喔。」  
  
簡單一句，讓楊玥婷陷入自我反省。  
「妳家…怎麼樣？」  
  
將跑車行到大馬路上的藍凌清哼著小歌，聽見疑問她瞄了眼旁人，「嗯？透天、兩層樓，還有院子呢雖然不大。」  
  
聞言楊玥婷差點沒被自己的口水噎到。  
透天？院子？！  
  
她以後到底是要住在什麼樣的地方啊……？？！！  
  
  
  
看著眼前的大宅子，楊玥婷嘴張的老大眼睛也快被瞪出來。  
  
這棟在平民眼裡可以算是豪宅的房子就是她以後的家？！  
  
「看啥？快進來吧。」把車停進遮雨蓬後藍凌清逕自拿了一箱行李走到大門，把鑰匙從口袋掏出卻發現人還呆愣在車上，「另一箱行李記得自己拿。」  
  
楊玥婷嗯了聲才默默的拿走自己的一箱行李，「阿凌……妳什麼時候變成好野人的一份子了…？」她眼睛瞄到跑車旁的一台小客車，「不是說只有買重機？」  
  
藍凌清頭一偏，轉開的大門只開了個縫，「嗄？那台車是……」  
  
「阿凌？」本應只有個縫的門豁然大開，門後是有著外國人面孔的男子，「這麼早就回來了？」  
  
楊玥婷再次被雷到，從行李自她手中掉落就可看出雷的還不輕。  
  
藍凌清在楊玥婷眼前揮了好一陣，楊玥婷才猛然回神，還很失禮的指著外國男子的鼻子亂吼道︰「他、他誰啊？！為什麼妳家會有外國人？！該不會是妳這死人妖騙——」  
  
在人開始胡言亂語前，藍凌清重重拍上友人的肩，「羊蹄，我來介紹。這位是我的『管家』瓦爾加利．白凱達。瓦爾加利，她就是我之前跟你說的死黨楊玥婷。」  
  
「妳好。」有著沉金短髮黑眼的瓦爾加利禮貌性的點點頭，完全不覺得楊玥婷用手指著自己有什麼不妥。  
  
終於意識到自己的舉動有多麼失禮，楊玥婷紅著臉把手放下，「不、不好意思。」  
她…她竟然在真的帥哥面前出糗了……！  
  
「把行李放到說好的房間吧。」藍凌清率先踢掉鞋子，「然後做午餐，麵就好了其他隨便。」  
  
「好。」瓦爾加利笑著接過行李，然後把視線移到楊玥婷身上，「請問有什麼想吃的東西嗎？」  
  
對方恭敬的語氣讓楊玥婷有些難以適應，「啊？沒、沒有，我跟阿凌一樣就好了。」  
  
藍凌清先是把楊玥婷把一樓全逛了一便，楊玥婷對於開放式廚房某個角落的一扇門有點好奇，「阿凌，這扇門…是裝飾用的？」  
  
「怎麼可能嘛。這個啊，是通往妳未來夜店之門。」藍凌清有些半開玩笑的說，「這裡有拖鞋。」  
  
接過拖鞋楊玥婷疑惑的問︰「妳買了兩棟房子？！錢多啊？」兩棟房子的房價加起來恐怕幾千萬不只啊！這人有病嗎？！  
  
「對啊。」藍凌清爽快的丟出兩個字，也不知是回答哪個問題。  
或許都有吧？  
  
算了，她這朋友從國中認識起就有點怪怪的了。  
楊玥婷開始回憶起當年死黨的異於常人的言行舉止。  
  
走出後門是條不起眼的巷子，跟著藍凌清走了大約五分鐘，她們在另一扇門前停下。  
將一把鑰匙交給楊玥婷，藍凌清率先走進去。  
  
另一棟的坪數也相當的大，不過內部都還只是未裝潢過的水泥色。  
  
「我特地挑恩格特街的店面喔。」藍凌清看著落地窗外沒什麼人的街道，很熱心的介紹，「恩格特街的夜生活在全G市最熱鬧的，而且又是特區……還是特街？啊不管啦，總之沒啥嚴重像什麼殺人滅火之類的大事警察都不會來搜店喔。」  
  
為什麼住宅區的隔壁街是夜間燈火通明又最吵的鬧街啊？？住戶沒人抗議嗎？！  
「治安不會很差嗎？而且這店面……花了妳不少錢吧？」楊玥婷光聽敘述就覺得這地段的房價肯定貴到沒天理。  
  
「這條街算是由幫派黑道管轄，有自己的法則，所以羊蹄妳得自立自強。」鼓勵性的拍了拍楊玥婷的肩，藍凌清勾起笑，「錢不是問題，跟妳未來的裝潢費比這只是冰山一角。」  
  
你聽聽！這什麼惡魔般人神共憤的發言啊！  
「裝潢費我付？！」  
  
「Yes，我幫妳卡位已經很不錯了。要知道這店面可是很搶手的。」偏頭想了下，藍凌清忽然興奮無比道︰「店名就叫海月吧？趕快把設計圖畫完下個月就可以開店了！」  
  
哪有這麼快的啊白痴！  
楊玥婷還真想給她吐槽下去。  
  
「再來回去看妳的房間吧。」  
  
兩人回到廚房，瓦爾加利準備的午餐已經逐漸成型。  
  
跟在藍凌清後面的楊玥婷看了瓦爾加利一眼，「沒有瓦爾加利妳一定活不下去。」這句話是肯定句。  
她非常清楚且深切的知道眼前這個死黨是個百分之三百的廚房白痴，荷包蛋煎到焦黑那不用說，想當年國中露營的時候這死人妖竟然可以把唯一的炒菜鍋給燒出一個大洞！  
  
當時所有教官都眼神死了欸！  
  
藍凌清苦笑，「欸…啊哈哈，找他當管家以前我是買冷凍食品過活的……不過有時候是跟同事搶便當。」  
  
楊玥婷徹底無言。  
她以後不會再問這傢伙以前的生活了！  
  
「二樓呢有兩間浴室。一間在左邊第一個門，另一間在右邊倒數第二個門。要用請用左邊，右邊是給借住的人用的。」  
  
借住……「妳家有客房？」  
  
「嗯，有時候朋友會來家裡借住。」不太想回憶那些借住經歷藍凌清搔搔臉，繼續介紹每個房間，「左邊分別是浴室、我的房間、瓦爾加利的房間、妳的房間和書房。右邊……」  
  
「為什麼我的房間在最後面？！」楊玥婷立刻提出抗議。  
  
藍凌清白了她一眼，「我因為工作關係房間靠樓梯比較方便，如果瓦爾加立睡最後一間但萬一妳不來那中間起不空一個？」  
  
楊玥婷頓時語塞。  
  
「左邊的房間採光非常良好妳儘管放心。」看著對方的反應藍凌清其實暗爽不少，「右邊是客房兩間、浴室和倉庫，走到底是落地窗，外面有曬衣服的陽台。」  
  
楊玥婷忽然覺得這棟房子的構造跟主人一樣詭異。  
  
藍凌清為楊玥婷準備的房間雖然簡單但很齊全，至少該有的家具都還是有的。  
  
「想不到妳這傢伙蠻細心的有記得要買化妝台。」  
她還以為眼前這位死人要會自動忽略勒。  
  
「那是送的，因為我也用不到想說妳應該很需要。」藍凌清坐到床上翹起腳，笑道︰「不過是買啥送的我也忘了。」  
  
沉默的看了眼友人，楊玥婷開始整理起帶來的行李，別看那只是兩箱而已那裡面的東西可多著了，「記性還是那麼差。」  
  
「這點我們是彼此彼此，十五歲就得癡呆症的阿婆。」藍凌清笑得格外燦爛，「不過公事我可是記的一清二楚唷。」  
  
「妳變了。」肯定句。  
而且變得比以前還要詭異啊啊啊！！  
  
「說來話長。」藍凌清視線飄向窗外，擺明了不想回答，「對了以後妳要用的東西自己買喔，如果是公用物品像電視冰箱啥的才合資…打壞不算，喔還有食材以後也麻煩妳了。」  
  
聞言末語楊玥婷翻了個白眼，「是叫我每天三餐幫妳煮嗎？」  
不是已經有瓦爾加利這個管家了？  
  
「啊不然咧？」藍凌清勾起天然呆的笑，「妳可以跟瓦爾加利輪流啦……還是妳想吃我煮的？」  
  
呆呆的笑容下，楊玥婷感覺涼颼颼的。  
  
「免了。」妳想要妳家廚房重修嗎？！而且她才不想要吃比生化武器還更有殺傷力的食物勒！  
  
「是說……妳什麼時後變得這麼有錢了？還請管家。」  
  
「這個也…說來話長。」藍凌清朝笑了笑，眼神有些飄忽，「錢我也是努力存下來的。瓦爾加利會當我的管家是因為……一些原因，所以領的薪水比市價少很多。對了，妳剛才看到的車子就是瓦爾加利的。」  
  
「什麼原因？」  
  
「這個嘛…以後再告訴你。」對此藍凌清不願再多說些什麼，「海月開張後他可以當店裡的總經理，到時記得付人家正規的薪水。」  
  
「蛤？！」楊玥婷手中的衣服掉落在地，「瓦爾加利要當海月總經理？！他、他肯嗎？」  
  
「之前就跟他講過了所以完全沒問題。」藍凌清拾起地上的衣服將它們收進衣櫃。  
  
楊玥婷盯著對方良久，才想起一開始最想問的問題，「妳這副打扮是怎麼回事？」說是個人興趣也太詭異了。  
怎麼才短短幾年就變得這麼不男不女？好吧，十年也不算短了。  
  
「嗯？就…我以前不是說過大學要把頭髮剪成男生的樣子嗎？」扯了下自己的短髮，藍凌清有些不安的問︰「…怎麼樣？」  
  
雖然很不想承認但是……「……有帥到……」  
楊玥婷撇過頭。  
  
「有多帥？」  
  
「……」  
  
「？？？？？」  
  
「…………帥到我對妳一見鍾情行不行啊？！」楊玥婷惱羞成怒的巴了下藍凌清的頭，「好好女生不做跑去當什麼人妖！！」  
  
「我才沒有！」藍凌清覺得自己這下挨的冤枉。  
她不過是為了髮型才改穿男裝而已啊，之後就一直這樣也懶得換了省麻煩。  
  
楊玥婷頓時感到無力，她扶額道︰「看我哪天把妳抓去泰國。」  
不知女生變性要多少錢喔？  
  
「……我們下去吃午餐吧，瓦爾加利應該已經弄好了……」  
  
幾乎把笑容黏在臉上的瓦爾加利果然將午餐準備好了，他站在樓梯口默默看著走下來的兩人，「我還在擔心妳們不下來，正要去叫人呢。」  
  
「沒啦，只是羊蹄問題太多了。」肚子已經餓扁的藍凌清直接坐上餐桌其中一個位子開始扒麵。  
  
「是妳變太多了！」楊玥婷冷聲道。  
  
已經以驚人的速度吃完一盤的藍凌清又添了一盤，同時還不忘反駁︰「人是隨時隨地都在改變的！」  
  
楊玥婷無語，她不想再跟這人妖講下去了。  
  
瓦爾加利若有所思的打量著自己的第二個主人。  
往後的生活……恐怕變化多端吧？  
  
沉默了三分鐘楊玥婷才緩緩開口，「阿凌，等等陪我去逛百貨公司。」  
  
「啊？一定要今天嗎？」藍凌清一臉嫌惡的抗議，「叫瓦爾加利陪妳去啦。」  
  
「誰會和認識不到一天的人逛街啊？」楊玥婷送給自家死黨一記衛生眼，「然後還要去重辦一支手機不然會被我姑姑抓到。」  
  
「等等妳不是有衣服了嗎還買？」  
  
抽走指著自己的叉子，楊玥婷放回對方的碗裡，「那是春夏的衣服，現在都秋天了當然要早點準備。」  
  
拿回叉子藍凌清繼續進攻第二碗的乾麵，「就不能等到百貨公司打折的時候再去嗎？」  
  
「百貨公司隨時都在打折。」  
  
藍凌清投降了。  
手機鈴聲讓她稍微回了神，「我不是說晚上就回去嗎？」隨著對方講越久藍凌清眉頭就皺越深，「你說報告不見了？！」隨著語氣挑高她手中的叉子也從一百八十度變成一百二十度。  
  
「初步的嗎？」  
  
瞧見對方的表情瞬間陰暗楊玥婷抖了下身子，瓦爾加利則是習以為常的繼續進食。  
  
「不是？？！！」藍凌清的叉子又從一百二十度瞬間變成三十度，瓦爾加利嘆了口氣拿了一隻新的叉子塞到她手中。  
  
楊玥婷著實嚇到了，「叉…叉、叉子……」  
喂喂喂……那個叉子可是鐵製的啊！！！  
  
不理會魂已經被嚇飛的楊玥婷，不爽到一個極致的藍凌清對電話的另一端發出最後通牒令︰「叫分局那些基層的皮給我繃緊一點，我七點以前會到，在那之前報告給我生出來！！」  
  
啥報告？阿凌到底做著什麼樣的工作？  
楊玥婷魂歸來之後又馬上冒出一堆問號，本想問藍凌清的正業是什麼但看到對方一口解決五口份量的麵之後她打消了這個念頭。  
  
「我洗完澡之後就出門吧，六點以前回來。」還有點微慍的藍凌清丟下這麼一句話就匆匆上樓了。  
  
「喔…欸？！」洗澡？！現在才幾點啊？「阿凌！等——」  
  
瓦爾加利洗著上樓著用完的叉盤，「因為工作關係阿凌回家的時間有時很不固定，通常有空的時候就會洗澡。」  
  
瓦爾加利心情極好的表情和藍凌清成了完全反比。  
前一段時間和楊玥婷笑罵吃癟的藍凌清讓他難以適應，剛才氣勢洶洶的吼罵和強硬命令句才是他所認識的阿凌。  
  
「所以她到底是做啥鬼工作啊！？記者嗎？記者沒這麼拼吧？」  
  
瓦爾加利只是笑而不答。  
  
  
  
「我說羊蹄…妳是逛夠了沒啊？」右手提著三袋鞋子左手提著五袋衣服的藍凌清神色不耐的問道，「我是來陪妳逛街的不是來當免錢搬運工！」  
  
「反正妳閒著也是閒著。」欠揍無比的回應。  
  
見楊玥婷正細細的挑著衣服，一旁的專櫃小姐可樂了，「客人有什麼需要服務的嗎？」  
大金主！一定是個大金主！瞧旁邊的男友拿了八九袋就知道一定是個大金主！  
  
「這三件可以試穿嗎？」楊玥婷從衣堆中抽出三件衣服，當然價錢都是四位數以上起跳。  
  
專櫃小姐笑得更加燦爛了，「當然可以，試衣間在這。」  
  
看著兩人的互動藍凌清無奈的朝天花板大翻特翻了好幾下白眼。  
  
換好衣服之後楊玥婷對著鏡子照了照，同樣的動作做了三遍。  
每次換好一件衣服總是會問藍凌清好不好看。  
  
但每次藍凌清只是冷漠的看了她一眼，沒有回答。  
  
一旁的專櫃小姐看著兩人互動為此捏了把冷汗。  
有時候男友覺得不好看女方通常都不會買了啊啊啊啊！  
  
怎料楊玥婷露出燦笑把三件衣服遞給專櫃小姐，「小姐，全包了。」  
  
專櫃小姐感動落淚。  
  
看著專櫃小姐異常興奮的跑去結帳，藍凌清嘖嘖兩聲︰「不知道是誰敗家喔？」  
  
「反正在這以前都是花我姑姑的錢，現在我存款很多。」  
  
正想說點什麼藍凌清口袋中的手機恰好響起，「幹嘛？！」口氣可說非常不好。  
  
這倒引起了楊玥婷的注意，原本興高采烈等待打包的她是現移往藍凌清身上。  
又要幹嘛了這人妖……？  
  
「你再用這種語氣我就掛電話。」  
  
楊玥婷往藍凌清靠近了一點。  
啊，好像聽到電話另一頭傳來細微啜泣聲。  
  
「一個大男人哭屁啊。」藍凌清把愛湊熱鬧的死黨推到一旁，自己一人走到無人的角落。  
  
楊玥婷可惜的嘖了聲。  
  
藍凌清後腳剛離開，專櫃小姐的前腳就跟了上來，手中還拿著楊玥婷要買的衣服。  
  
「不好意思久等了，這些是您的衣服。」專櫃小姐望了望，發現跑到一邊講電話的藍凌清離這有點距離不僅勾起她的八卦慾，「是說您男朋友還真帥，我剛才看見不少同事塞名片給他甚至有人主動要電話呢，不過好像都被拒絕了，瞧他專情的，妳真是幸福能教到這麼棒的男友。」  
  
果然被誤認了嗎…？  
「啊？不、不是啦，她……」楊玥婷有些難以啟齒。  
藍凌清那傢伙外表雖然是個帥到爆的帥哥但她裡頭卻是個女人、是個人妖啊！  
  
專櫃小姐見反應還以為害羞了，她拍了拍楊玥婷的肩，「唉呀，就不用我害臊了，你們還在熱戀對不對？雖然妳男友表情有點恐怖但他對妳其實很體貼吧？真好吶。」  
  
「……」小姐，妳完全搞錯了啦啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
是不是應該跟對方說阿凌其實是個女的？？  
  
「妳們在說什麼呀？」突然卡近兩人對話的藍凌清笑得格外燦爛。  
  
啊啊，該聽不該聽的都聽到了吧……  
楊玥婷冷汗直滴，「沒、沒有啦啊哈哈……」  
  
繼續保持溫和微笑的藍凌清自動忽略對自己的怒氣渾然不知還害羞臉紅的專櫃小姐，「我臨時有事要離開一下，買完之後到地下美食街等我。」擺明完全不想對於「情侶」一事詳細辯解，就這麼放任旁人誤會兩人的關係。  
  
既然阿凌沒說什麼她也就這麼算了，反正能有個超級帥哥（實質為女性體）當（偽）男友羨慕死一堆女性同胞她楊玥婷算是滿足了。  
  
「晚點見。」她汗顏揮手道別。  
  
  
  
將最後一口飲料一飲而盡，楊玥婷看了下手機。  
  
四點四十八分。  
  
舔舔嘴，正想去買點什麼來填飽肚子，她的眼前出現了一個布丁。  
  
「妳辦事辦兩個小時？」也沒問對方意願，直接喀起布丁的楊玥婷瞥了眼在身前坐下的人妖。  
  
藍凌清好似被疲勞轟炸般無力的神情像是要她別提了，「我的飲料呢？」  
  
「妳又沒說妳要喝。」  
  
「靠那妳還吃我的布丁！」  
而且不到一分鐘就吃完了！  
  
「不是給我的嗎？」楊玥婷裝傻道。  
妳擺在我面前不就是要給我吃嗎？！  
  
「……給妳阿母啦他媽的妳這混帳……」藍凌清扶額。  
  
「拜託妳有口德一點好不好。」楊玥婷將自己的嘴巴擦乾淨，「對了等等陪我去刺青好不好？我想在手臂上刺個圖騰。」  
  
其實她老早就想刺了，穿耳洞也是。  
只是她自家姑姑嚴重警告絕對禁止。  
  
看著大包小包的物品藍凌清的臉有一秒扭曲，「我要上班沒空！」  
  
「欸？一下子有什麼關係？」  
  
「最好只有一下子啦！」藍凌清扶著有青筋微微跳動的額，「叫瓦爾加利！」  
  
「耶欸欸欸～～～～～～～？？？！！」楊玥婷以語助詞表達她的最高抗議。  
  
摀著耳，藍凌清打算無視一切。  
  
見噪音干擾無效，楊玥婷也放棄了，「嘖、我叫瓦爾加利帶我去總行了吧？」說著的同時她把藍凌清摀住耳朵的雙手給拔下來。  
  
「早這樣不就好了。」藍凌清呿了聲，「對了我可不可以拜託妳、算我求妳好了，別人誤會我們是情侶的時候妳能不能稍微辯解一下？」  
  
原來妳很介意嗎？！  
「我有好不好，是那的人自己會錯意了。」  
  
「有個頭，我聽到的版本似乎是妳很爽快接受喔？」  
  
楊玥婷瞇眼，「妳聽到多少？」  
  
藍凌清偏頭，「從頭到尾吧。」  
  
靠吃屎吧妳。  
「妳自己怎麼不站出來說既然妳這麼煩惱的話。」楊玥婷環手一臉不屑，「我說妳是人妖也很爽快接受啊。」  
  
「不，重點在於和『妳』是情侶這點。」藍凌清指著對方並且用最失禮的態度上下打量，「別人就算了，被說和妳是情侶我怎樣就是無法接受。」  
  
一臉「妳配不上我的」表情讓楊玥婷頓時火大，她伸手跩住藍凌清的衣領將人整個拉過桌子到自己面前，「那還真是抱、歉、吶——」  
  
楊玥婷的表情在藍凌清眼裡恐怕比母夜叉還恐怖，外人眼裡嘛……根本就是熱戀中的情侶在公眾場合調情。  
  
「唔…」藍凌清吞了下口水，「有、有話好說……」  
  
「喔？」有話好說是吧？既然這麼說了……「那些袋子全部幫我拿。」楊玥婷鬆開手。  
  
「欸？！」藍凌清錯愕。  
欸欸，那少說也有十幾袋啊！  
  
楊玥婷朝藍凌清拋了個媚眼，她燦笑道︰「妳自己說有話好說的。」  
  
藍凌清自己被擺一道還能說什麼…？  
「Damn it......」


	2. 初路－－02

經歷了一個月多的設計規畫與裝潢，海月終於順利開張，且在短短一星期內成為恩格特街最受歡迎的夜店前三名。   
  
比起每天笑容滿面的楊玥婷，藍凌清的臉則是一天比一天臭。   
  
「請不要板著隨時要拿傢伙去幹架的臉玩超級瑪莉好嗎？」楊玥婷終於忍不住開口，「超級瑪莉跟妳沒仇啊！」   
  
為什麼玩個輕鬆歡樂的遊戲可以擺出這種讓人超想拿拖鞋打爆的面癱表情啊？！   
  
「啊？」不同於早上戴著隱形眼鏡，藍凌清晚上休息時會換上有點「俗」的黑框眼鏡，「干妳屁事。」   
  
「讓我看了不爽就干我的事。」楊玥婷挑眉冷笑道，「再不把遊戲收起來妳就不用吃晚餐了！」叩的聲把裝盤的菜放上桌，她轉身招呼坐在沙發上看書的瓦爾加利，「小瓦，吃飯吧。」   
  
那態度的劇烈轉換連瓦爾加利都苦笑了，「玥婷妳明知道阿凌最近心情不好，就別逼了。」闔上手中書本，他用哄小孩的口吻道︰「阿凌乖，搖桿收了去吃飯。」   
  
雖然已經不是第一次看到這種景象，楊玥婷仍然無法適應。   
  
都幾歲了啊妳這死人妖？！   
拜託成熟點好不好！   
  
「對了阿凌。」楊玥婷沉默無力後重新振作，「待會兒到海月幫忙一下，到十點就好。」   
  
藍凌清先是一愣，幾秒後才理解對方說了什麼，「我才不要！別以為我最近生活正常就能幫妳代班啊！」   
  
「唉唷，最近常有人來亂妳就來坐鎮一下咩，不然海月要被砸了啦。」   
  
「有妳這暴力女不就很夠了？還有妳當瓦爾加利空氣嗎？」   
  
語畢兩人同時將視線停在細嚼慢嚥事不關己的某人身上。   
  
「妳才暴力人妖！人家小瓦可是氣質書生耶。」   
  
還人家小瓦勒……   
藍凌清的嘴角有些抽蓄，「妳安檢是請好玩的嗎……？」   
  
「多少還是有些漏洞啊。」瓦爾加利苦笑道，「而且店裡能鎮住的三位都不太好出面。」   
想起面試時來的三個調酒師各個來頭不小，他認為盡可能的低調會比較好。   
  
雖然表明會輕鬆許多，但不僅是三位調酒師本身連楊玥婷和至藍凌清都不希望他們三人涉入這個區塊。   
  
自個兒啊了聲，藍凌清換個話題：「妳是幹了什麼蠢事讓人想來砸海月？！」   
  
楊玥婷咬著筷子，眼神充滿不屑，「還不是忌妒老娘生意好。」   
  
海月在夜店中屬特別的存在，在夜店群集的恩格特街尤其明顯。   
  
所有的非法往來在楊玥婷的極力反對和藍凌清的嚇阻下全面斷絕，這舉動本身並沒錯，卻不小心惹上不少恩格特街的黑道大老們。   
  
說到底會有人來海月找碴完全是情有可原。   
  
「是說阿凌…妳到底在做什麼工作啊？」住在一起都超過一個月，在瞧瞧海月的生意都已經踏上軌道，楊玥婷還是不知道自家死黨的職業是啥鬼。   
加上藍凌清的上班時間非常不規律，搞得她越來越好奇。   
  
「干妳屁事。」   
  
「喂！住在一起這麼久，加上我認識妳早就已經超過五年了吧？！告訴我會少塊肉嗎？！」   
  
「告訴妳嘴巴會爛掉。」   
  
「去妳的！」   
  
瓦爾加利依舊細嚼慢嚥，經過一個月的相處他無視兩人爭吵的技巧也越來越高明了。   
  
吵到最後楊玥婷投降了，話一轉回到原本的要求，「阿凌～真的啦，到十點就好。」見對方無動於衷楊玥婷咬咬牙，能讓藍凌清動搖的東西真是少之又少，「妳不來的話以後不幫妳煮三餐點心外加宵夜！小瓦也不准煮給她吃！」   
  
「耶？」瓦爾加利一愣。   
為什麼會扯到他身上？   
  
藍凌清沒如楊玥婷所料的大聲抗議，反倒冷笑：「我大可在外面買或叫我同僚做啊，妳以為我連『買飯』都不會嗎？」   
  
如楊玥婷和瓦爾加利所知，藍凌清確實是個廚房白痴，理所當然的在遇到兩人之前她是個不折不扣的外食族。   
  
楊玥婷不滿的嘖了好大一聲。   
她就不信沒辦法讓對方點頭！   
  
腦中忽然靈光一閃，楊玥婷勾起不懷好意的笑容。   
  
她匆匆跑上樓又匆匆跑下來，手中還多了一個白白的東西－－毛絨絨的北極熊填充玩偶。   
  
藍凌清的臉部表情明顯扭曲，這讓楊玥婷暗自竊喜。   
  
當初覺得可愛又好摸就砸錢買下果然是對的，經過多年她可沒忘藍凌清的弱點之一就是絨毛布偶（尤其是北極熊的娃娃）。   
  
「摸一下！」   
  
「為什麼我一定要摸啊！」藍凌清把吃完的碗筷放到洗水槽，瞧也沒瞧一眼楊玥婷手中的北極熊。   
  
「妳、確、定？」楊玥婷詭譎的笑著，「軟軟的、毛絨絨的、香香的，妳確定不要？」邊說還不忘拿北極熊在藍凌清的臉龐磨蹭。   
  
北極熊碰到肌膚的一瞬間藍凌清僵直的身子，嘴中開始冒出奇怪的語助詞，在瓦爾加利聽來比較像無病呻吟。   
  
「來幫我就送妳喔～～」楊玥婷見對方劇烈的動搖，立刻進一步的誘拐。   
藍凌清閃過怨恨、痛苦、和心動掙扎的戲劇性表情，楊玥婷看在眼中有說不出的爽快。   
  
「唔…」念頭一轉，藍凌清伸手想把北極熊搶過來。   
  
早就料到對方會如此，楊玥婷一手頂著藍凌清的臉。   
憑著她橫行國高中的手勁，她一個使力就把藍凌清推得老遠。   
  
「妳這個惡魔…」跌坐在地上，藍凌清別過頭假哭表示悽慘。   
  
「欸我送妳東西耶！」楊玥婷氣勢凜然的指向客廳的某個櫥窗，「沒把妳十幾隻的模型扔出去就不錯了。」   
如果送布偶對方還不領情，她確實有可能實施口中的方案。   
  
「真那樣做我就跟妳翻臉！」   
  
「一句話，要不要？」   
  
「嘖、去死啦！」   
  
  
  
勁歌熱舞、酒杯互擊、客人的暢談叫囂和服務生的來去穿梭，時間是晚上十一點多、正是夜店最熱鬧的時候。   
  
這種熱鬧對藍凌清來說宛如折磨，可是儘管板著一張臭臉依舊不減她的人氣。   
  
看著站在遠方手拿酒杯招呼客人的楊玥婷，藍凌清第N次有把手中價值上萬的高級洋酒砸過去的衝動，礙於下一秒她的下場可能會跟碎裂的洋酒一樣壯烈犧牲，手又不自覺握得更緊。   
  
「阿凌副店長…」海月調酒師三之其一的北Ｑ想要平覆對方散發的黑氣團又怕掃到颱風尾，只敢輕輕開口提醒，「我好像聽見『啪嚓』的聲音？」   
  
「嗯？！」經人一提醒藍凌清才想起自己不小心又加重了手勁，她立刻把洋酒塞給北Ｑ。   
  
「副店長，它真的裂掉了。」指著洋酒中間的裂痕，所幸還不至於讓酒漏出來，「要跟婷姐報告嗎？」   
  
「幹喔報告了我還要不要活？！」劈頭罵了句髒話藍凌清隨手抽了口布把裂痕包起來。   
開玩笑要是讓楊玥婷知道她徒手弄裂了酒瓶、而且還是蠻貴的那種，她不被滅到挫骨揚灰才怪！   
  
「要瞞著婷姐？」   
  
「廢話！」   
  
「那酒瓶怎麼處理？」北Ｑ瞄了一眼洋酒的年份和產地……只能說要是楊玥婷知道藍凌清把洋酒弄裂肯定不是只有被滅頂那麼簡單。   
  
「你那一臉『安息吧』的表情是怎麼回事？」   
  
「不不，副店長您看錯了。」   
  
「沒事您什麼啊，來海月沒幾天也沒聽你對瓦…嵐祈這麼說過。」   
  
根據藍凌清的說法，瓦爾加利.白凱達這名字是不能在人蛇混雜的夜店中說出來的，尤其白凱達這個姓氏對黑幫們的影響力超乎想像的巨大。   
楊玥婷不明白其中含意，仍然歡脫的幫瓦爾加利起了「嵐祈」的暱稱。   
  
正想回駁的北Ｑ剛張開嘴，宛如電影環繞音效的玻璃碎裂聲猛然卡進來。   
  
吵雜的音樂和笑鬧聲嘎然停止，所有人都看往同一個方向－－海月的大門。   
  
藍凌清內心啊了聲，她記得那扇玻璃大門材質非常好又很厚，價格不斐。   
  
眼看大門變成零散的碎片有些甚至噴到較近的客人，她立刻尋找人群中的楊玥婷和瓦爾加利。   
  
站在人群中的楊玥婷看著讓她花費大把銀子設計的玻璃門像碎屑一樣散落一地頓時呆滯了好一陣，良久才意識到寶貝門被破壞而內心出現放大版的孟克吶喊。   
幹她砸了將近百萬的寶貝門啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－－－－！！！！！！！！！！！！   
  
肇事者是三名男子，為首的是個金色刺蝟頭，嘴裡還叼著菸，讓藍凌清在意的是對方左手戴著的手指虎，也就是所謂的指節套環。   
  
跟在後頭明顯是小弟的兩個則是一人一手鐵製棍棒。   
  
「嘖嘖嘖，該不會是來砸場的吧？」和擔心語調完全相反的北Ｑ一派悠然的繼續調酒動作，他瞄了眼不得不站出去控制場面的藍凌清，「副店長應該是為了這個原因今天才出現在海月的吧？」   
要知道藍凌清雖然掛著海月副店長的名號，上班時間卻是全體員工最隨便的一個。   
  
「你們要幹什麼？」踩著高跟鞋楊玥婷步出人群，故作鎮定的強硬問道。   
  
「咱們老大說，你們開店的時候沒來打聲招呼，這只是給你們一點小小的警告。」金色刺蝟頭隨口吐掉未熄的菸，這讓原本以平板表情看待這一切的藍凌清瞬間瞇起眼以示嫌惡。   
  
推了推依舊掛在鼻梁上的黑框眼鏡，藍凌清有些無奈的走出吧檯。   
現在的人都這麼閒嗎？好好經營自己的店沒事來找什麼碴啊？！   
  
邊走藍凌清邊稍為活動了下筋骨，「所以你們要什麼？」站在楊玥婷身側，她冷笑。   
  
「新來的，不覺得該表示什麼？」   
  
「你的意思是要收保護費嗎？」楊玥婷看了對方的手勢，內心很想直接翻白眼。   
  
是沒有新梗了嗎？！   
現在的黑道除了收保護費以外還會什麼？！   
  
「只是點小小保證金，才不是保護費那種低俗的東西。」   
  
藍凌清忍住想掩面的衝動，「如果我們說不呢？」   
  
「那就別怪我們不客氣了！」語落的同時金色刺蝟頭用帶著手指虎的左手揮向藍凌清。   
  
噢，讓我們先為這三名小混混默哀個幾秒……   
  
滑步側身閃過對方的拳頭，藍凌清擒住金色刺蝟頭的手腕下一秒毫不留情的使出過肩摔。   
  
沒睡飽已經很不爽了現在又來個砸店的………很想被揍是吧？剛好她現在手正養，這就來成全你們。   
  
見自家領頭被人一瞬間打趴，兩個小弟一左一右揮著鐵棍朝藍凌清衝去，藍凌清只是翻個白眼，一個閃身、一個上鉤拳、一個迴旋踢，動作流暢的把三人「請出」店外。   
  
「真是有夠沒勁的。」跟著步出店外，也不管接上路人投來的關切視線藍凌清一腳踩上金色刺蝟頭的屁股，「別以為我不知道誰派你來的。」她瞄了眼目睹一切的楊玥婷又把視線轉移到碎成一片片的玻璃大門，「大門維修的請款單我會寄到你們老闆那兒的。」   
  
「妳什麼時候去學了那些招數？」騷動結束後，海月恢復了早先的熱鬧，楊玥婷跟回到吧檯，她戳了戳藍凌清的臉頰。   
  
「有空再說啦。」其實根本懶得解釋，藍凌輕巧妙的避開楊玥婷的魔掌，「應該不會再有人白目跑來挨揍，我回去睡覺了。」   
  
「明天還要工作？」楊玥婷沒記錯的話明天是星期六。   
  
「沒，明天很幸運的、我休假哈哈。」原本已經握上便門手把的藍凌清轉回身，「怎了？」   
  
「欸靠妳明天休假那之前叫妳來海月幫忙是在拒絕什麼？！不對…」楊玥婷深呼吸幾次才把爆怒的情緒收回來，「明天，陪我去修鞋子。」   
  
「鞋子？」   
  
「對，我的鞋子不知道為什麼裂開了。」   
  
「呃…下午行不行？」藍凌輕打了個哈欠，她真的超想睡覺啊。   
反正只是修個鞋子而已，不是逛街購物什麼都好！   
  
「行！」楊玥婷猛點頭，「好啦快睡晚安，今天謝謝妳了。」   
  
「嗯…」   
  
ξ   
  
隔天下午藍凌清剛起床，就被楊玥婷催著出門。   
  
看著楊越婷和修鞋師父談話藍凌清在內心默默盤算如果回去的話她還能繼續睡幾小時。   
  
「這鞋子是新買的？」鞋師傅專心修鞋的空檔，藍凌清隨口問道。   
  
「不是，大學的時候買的。」將凌亂的長髮弄整齊，楊玥婷有些感慨，「已經有感情了啊，一直捨不得丟。」   
  
「我以為妳會很乾脆的買一雙新的。」   
  
「才不會！」楊玥婷以不輕不重的力道往藍凌清的手臂捶了一拳。   
  
藍凌清是不會承認她手臂瞬間疼死了，「哈哈，等等修完鞋去吃個晚餐？這附近有間不錯的餐廳，它的牛肉麵很好吃……」口袋的鈴聲讓她不自覺的消音，快速的接起手機藍凌清有些抱歉的看了楊玥婷一眼，「喂我是藍。」   
  
楊玥婷注意到藍凌清的手機不是平常的那支防水Sony，而是看不出牌子的全黑智慧型手機。   
  
「一定要現在嗎？」藍凌清露出面有難色的表情。   
  
知道對方不想要自己偷聽，楊玥婷很識相的轉過身，假裝自己很認真的在看師傅修鞋子。   
偶爾聽到個一兩句絕對不是她的問題。   
  
「可能會多個人……好啦好啦，我不去現場喔。」   
  
切斷通話後，藍凌清無奈的嘆了口氣：「鞋子修好了沒有？」   
  
「差不多…好了！」從師傅手中接過鞋子，楊玥婷爽快的付了錢，「怎麼了？」   
  
「臨時有工作，同僚非要我立刻過去，我不可能放妳在這或先載妳回去………」目睹楊玥婷越發閃亮的眼神，藍凌清實在不想繼續說下去，「所以妳也要一起。」   
  
楊玥婷覺得如果她現在歡呼一定會惹來對方白眼。   
  
「別以為我不知道妳在爽什麼…」   
  
「我可以去妳工作的地方對吧？」楊玥婷自主的拿起安全帽，臉上勝利般的笑容讓藍凌清很想直接騎車走人。   
  
「那可不是什麼讓人雀躍的地方。」發動引擎，藍凌清只是意味深長的說了一句：「我等等一定會被嗆…」   
  
  
  
「等等進去之後，什麼都別講，什麼都別碰。」   
  
這是藍凌清在進入所謂的「工作場所」前，對楊玥婷的警告詞。   
  
推開厚重的木門，映入眼簾的並不是想像中來回穿梭的忙碌人潮，只是塊冷清的小空地。   
右手邊的區塊有沙發躺椅和小桌子，看起來像是休息的地方，但角落排滿槍械的大鐵櫃又訴說著那可不單單只有休息的功用。   
  
二樓有點類似樓中樓，牆壁是整片的玻璃，楊玥婷能看見在走廊的人，有的身穿白色實驗袍有的卻只是一身便服。   
左側的大樓梯連接著二樓，想要進入二樓的走廊還得經過似乎需要密碼或通行證的淡藍色玻璃門。   
  
「SCID…這什麼？」腳前的小空地寫著幾行字，還有像是警徽的圖騰，楊玥婷看著藍凌清等著對方解釋。   
  
「Special Criminal Investigative Department，特殊刑事搜查處，簡稱SCID。」藍凌清縮了縮身子，她有種直覺等等一定會被揍，「我工作的地方。」   
  
「等等，所以妳是個警察？」   
  
默默點頭。   
  
「這種事......」楊玥婷深呼吸了一口氣，同時把拳頭握緊，「有值得瞞我一個月以上嗎？！」她直接用高跟鞋的鞋跟狠狠踩上藍凌清的腳底板還附帶扭轉了幾下。   
  
藍凌清費了好大的勁才沒在自己工作的地方發出嚇死人的哀鳴，她抽回自己的腳並甩一甩，很好、沒知覺了。   
  
「什麼聲音？」聲音從後頭傳來，約莫幾秒一個個子略為嬌小、怎麼看都是國中生的少年出現在兩人面前。   
  
「阿凌？！」少年抱著平板，來回看著臉部些微扭曲的藍凌清和滿臉怒容的楊玥婷，「她就是妳說可能會帶來的人？」   
  
動了動腳底板找回知覺後藍凌清才不耐的開口：「對啦......如果不是你說有急件非要我來一趟我也不會帶她來......」哀怨抬臉發現楊玥婷依舊瞪著她。   
  
「呃.....也沒有說很急啦，現在處於G市警局跟我們搶案子的部分......」   
  
「你們有在收工讀生喔？」聞言楊玥婷越聽越覺得奇怪，這點比藍凌清瞞著警察這項職業一個月還重要，「國中生可以打工？」   
  
四周空氣一瞬間凝結，少年的臉瞬間垮掉，有點想像力的話還能看見他背後佈滿了陰影和疑似鬼火的東西，藍凌清的悶笑聲此時變得相當突兀。   
  
「去...去我辦公室。」   
  
一樓的走廊是被幾間以玻璃當牆的辦公室隔出來的，在剛才冷清的小空地後面又是一個小空地，但牆上的數個螢幕和中間那台只在電視上看過的桌型電腦讓它看起來熱鬧多了。   
  
一進辦公室藍凌清再也忍不住的放笑出聲，一面使勁拍著少年的背，「這傢伙，是和我一起受訓的同期，看起來像國中生絕對是他娃娃臉的錯。」   
  
楊玥婷瞬間錯愕，她仔仔細細的打量少年，眼中充滿懷疑，「娃娃臉...吭？」   
  
完全無視惱人的笑聲，少年對楊玥婷身出友誼之手，「宋沚然，SCID主任鑑識官兼外勤調查員。」   
  
………………………嗯？！「所以你是這裡的主管？！」   
這個開車出去絕對會被交警攔下來開單的娃娃臉居然是主管階級的？！   
  
「呃......阿凌才是整個SCID的主管，我只是負責管鑑識。」   
  
「欸？！」楊玥婷一臉不敢置信的瞪著笑趴在另一人身上的藍凌清。   
靠這死人妖居然是領頭的！   
  
「阿凌我拜託妳別再笑了......」掙脫笑趴在自己身上、明顯是自己Boss的藍凌清，宋沚然不好意思的搔搔臉，「那個，請問妳是...？」   
  
「噢，我是楊玥婷，阿凌的國中同學，目前同居中。」意識到自己跟對方握手握一半呢，楊玥婷尷尬的笑了笑並收回手。   
  
「同居...」宋沚然頓了一下，「小漓要難過了啦阿凌！」   
  
「難過屁我跟她只是朋友好嗎！」抽走宋沚然手中的平板，藍凌清拍了下對方後腦。   
  
「小漓是誰？」楊玥婷覺得自己好像捲入了某種感情糾紛，而且看樣子自己還是小三來著？   
  
藍凌清滑著平板，頭也不抬的回道：「女朋友。」   
  
「我靠......」脫口罵出髒話楊玥婷差點沒被自己口水噎死。   
哪有人公開出櫃講的跟在形容天氣不錯一樣平淡啊！   
  
藍凌清抬眼瞄了下宋沚然，「你閉嘴。」   
  
「什...我什麼都沒說欸！」   
  
「可是你嘴巴張開了。」把平板塞還給宋沚然，藍凌清在對方開始辯駁前搶先又道：「所有證據和動機都指向自殺，別跟我說G市警局那邊堅稱謀殺還準備展開調查，叫刃仔傳驗屍報告過去。」   
  
「刃仔說他半小時才會進總部。」   
  
藍凌清撇嘴擇了聲，「那叫阿寒，你說的急件應該只有這個，還特地叫我跑一趟是吧？滾回實驗室如果我沒記錯案子應該不只這一件，嗯？沚沚？」   
大好休假日還敢叫她進總部只為了跟G市警局爭案子？很好嘛這娃娃臉。   
  
「不要叫我沚沚！」嘟著嘴宋沚然禮貌性的朝楊玥婷點點頭後迅速的步出辦公室，深怕下一秒藍凌清就會把他變成案子的一部分。   
  
目送娃娃臉離開辦公室楊玥婷默默將視線轉回藍凌清，認定對方打算裝死後她只好主動開口，「不解釋一下？小漓是誰？」   
  
「林音漓，妳應該有聽過甚至見過才對。」有些煩躁的抓著短髮，這事藍凌清也不知道該從何講起，「我們原本就很要好，時間一久自然就在一起了。」   
  
「那SCID？妳是領頭的？」楊玥婷繼續拋出第二個問題，「這跟畢業後失去連絡到現在一直不肯告訴妳在幹嘛有關嗎？」   
  
「妳的直覺真是準到我覺得有點恐怖耶。」坐進自己的辦公椅藍凌清失笑道，「妳應該也清楚T島現在犯罪越來越猖獗，所以才成立了這個SCID，只對呃嗯...警政署長和...好像是內政部長來著？唉我只見過署長，啊不管啦總之SCID只對最高首長負責，主要處裡比較嚴重的高危險性罪案，當然沒任務我們會支援對G市警局比較棘手的案子或者跑外縣市。」   
  
T島因為地理位置關係被許多犯罪份子視為走私交易的輸貿口，其中堪稱T島第一外貿港口的G市首當其衝，想當然犯罪比例年年節升高，一般警力已經漸漸無法負荷高危險性的犯罪。   
  
而應對策略則是成立SCID這個特殊部隊，同時修改了許多針對此部隊的特殊法案。   
  
幾年後確實遏止了犯罪率增長，效果顯著。   
  
「聽起來很危險？然後妳是這裡的老大？」   
  
「呃...是，不告訴妳也是為了安全起見，畢竟這個工作危險性非常高。」對於楊玥婷的疑問，藍凌清一時間不知道該怎麼回答，「怎樣我管一個特勤單位很奇怪嗎？！」   
  
「頗怪。」語畢楊玥婷還中肯的點頭，「小瓦會跟妳一起住該不會也是跟某樁案子扯上關係吧？」   
  
「關於這個......我只能跟妳說，有很大的關係。」聳聳肩藍凌清一副不容質問的樣子，「那是SCID成形後的第一個案子，它非常......大。」   
  
「那我什麼時候可以回家？」   
  
「感謝老天妳終於問了一個高智商的問題。」見楊玥婷瞇起眼藍凌清立刻禁了聲，下一秒改口同時掛上諂媚的笑：「我去樓上看一下狀況，等我幾分鐘，在這待著。」   
  
勾起嘴角，楊玥婷滿意的哼了聲。   
  
ξ   
  
明亮的辦公室裡，簡潔且冰冷的格局映襯著主人的氣質。   
  
身為時尚界的權威，一天可能要過目成千上萬的服裝、配件以及洽談個品牌公司的總裁。   
  
理應異常忙碌的人此卻坐在高級的辦公椅上，望著窗外發呆。   
  
「楊總監，您託我調查的事情我已經查到了。」能毫無招呼就走進此間辦公事的如今也只剩下這個貼身秘書，「小姐人在G市。」   
  
被喚為總監的女人咂了舌，「確切地址呢？」   
  
「在這。」秘書地上一疊紙，「小姐會不告而別大概已經暗中計劃許久，但離開時卻只帶了隨身物和幾件衣服，我猜測應該是有人接應小姐所以擴大了蒐查範圍........發現了這個人。」   
  
「這傢伙？」女人翻道其中一頁，裡頭附了一張個人照，「慫恿拐騙婷婷的就是他嗎？！」   
  
「是的。」   
  
冷著一張臉撕碎照片，女人接著將資料重重砸在桌上，「我要去一趟Ｇ市把那渾小子揪出來，接下來所有不必要的行程全部給我推掉！」   
  
「是。」   
  
「以為音訊全無我就找不到嗎？也太小看我了。」女人以居高臨下的姿態鄙視著早已凌亂四散的資料，尤其是那被撕碎的照片。


	3. 初路－－03

「等、等等！不對啦這邊要回頭啊笨！」   
  
「沒有吧這邊捷徑耶。」   
  
「哇靠有人偷襲！不過是個系統也敢玩這套！」   
  
「快補血。」   
  
美好的星期六早晨，四個大男人(？)聚在五十吋大螢幕前－－打電動。   
  
看著戰況激烈的四人，楊玥婷覺得自己已經能淡定的面對一切了。   
  
G市今天相當和平，沒有兇殺案，也沒有外縣市要求支援，更沒有白目的別市警局來吵著要翻案。   
  
於是SCID高層幹員相約到藍凌清家做客。   
  
「他們幾個也真是，一進門就打電動。」唯一一位女性滿臉歉意，「我應該還沒自我介紹吧？我賭Boss一定沒幫妳介紹。我是高沛寒，SCID資訊中心的主任。」   
  
「楊玥婷。」   
  
「我知道，妳上次來總部的時候就被沚然八卦到全體職員都稱呼妳小嫂了。」   
  
「小、小嫂？！」   
  
「妳應該知道林音漓才對，她是我們的大嫂。」高沛寒富饒趣味的看著楊玥婷，「而妳自然就是小嫂囉。」   
  
「可以拜託不要嗎，我充其量只是那死人妖的保母啊！」   
  
高沛寒笑得開心，坐在飯廳能清楚看見客廳的一舉一動，兩名正常的女性就坐在餐桌旁小聊了起來。   
至於瓦爾加利，他正非常敬業的料理方早大夥塞給他的食材。   
  
「我幫妳介紹一下大家吧，看那樣子除非被魔王滅團或餓死他們是不會過來的。」   
  
「宋沚然我認識，就那個國中生鑑識官嘛。」楊玥婷口起有些不悅，發現有比外表年輕的人出現難免會忌妒一下，「撇開名字奇怪了點，他開車難道就沒有被其他警察攔下來開單嗎？」   
  
聞言高沛寒瞬間噴笑，「一開始有啦，因為出外勤的時候被攔得很煩，Boss就直接放話，後來只有不知道的菜鳥警員跑去開罰單，下場當然是被Boss秋後算帳。」笑夠以後她才稍稍收斂一下表情指指某個長髮男子，「長髮戴眼鏡的是嚴熐刃，SCID法醫、當然也有人叫驗屍官。」   
  
放了幾分視線在那名長髮法醫身上，楊玥婷以為留長髮的男性通常都很邋遢不然就是造成外表大扣分，嚴熐刃顯然是個例外，「他都不怕頭髮黏在屍體上？」   
  
高沛寒還是第一次聽到這種問法，她搖頭，「放心好了刃仔很專業的。」說不定嚴熐刃的把妹招數對眼前的人沒用，高沛寒暗自期待著往後某法醫踢到鐵板的日子，「坐在他旁邊，面無表情打電動的那隻是小沚然的副官、同時也是個分析師。」   
  
「國中生的下屬？鑑識的？」   
  
「對，叫風羿。」替自己倒了一杯水高沛寒又說：「妳該不會覺得他們兩個立場應該顛倒吧？別看他臉冷冰冰又不愛講話，他人很有趣的。」   
  
用那張臉講笑話或開玩笑，就跟藍凌清跑去當幼稚園老師一樣難以想像，楊玥婷不自覺打了個哆嗦，「國中生怎麼看都像個新來的菜鳥。」   
  
「哈、人不可貌相啊，跟Boss一起在國外受訓好幾年的人可不簡單。」   
  
就是失去連絡的那幾年是吧，原來藍凌清在國外難怪怎麼連絡的找不到人，「妳認識阿凌的時候她就是那副死人妖樣？沒人性別錯亂？」   
  
「剛進入SCID的時候我也認錯過，當時還以為自己終於邂逅的一個頂級帥哥。」雖然嚴熐刃和風羿也算在帥哥行列(宋沚然那副國中生皮囊就免了吧)，高沛寒回想起糗事不自覺抹了把臉，「所以不是只有妳一個，大家都認錯過，妳不孤單。」   
  
「你們不是同時間進入SCID的對吧？」楊玥婷問的是肯定句。   
  
「確實不是同時，SCID當初會成立也是因為Boss。」高沛寒思索了半晌，還是想不到該怎麼簡潔明瞭的解釋，「Boss和小沚然到國外受訓是為了SCID而準備，妳應該也聽Boss說我們只會接手重大刑案、恐怖組織、部分國土與公共安全和一些相關單位無法解決的案子吧？」   
  
楊玥婷點頭，她們的談話氣氛跟客廳裡歡樂的廝殺成了強烈反比，「阿凌有說你們也會支援外縣市。」至於SCID應該往上對誰負責，她一點也不想知道。   
  
「如果不是拜科技發達所賜，我們已經快要全省跑透透了。」自己的專業是電腦相關，不用像藍凌清或宋沚然一樣跑現場高沛寒暗自慶幸，「為了適應SCID的辦案效率，還成立了很多相關法案。」   
  
「法律什麼時候新增了？！」   
  
「法條隨時都在新增。」高沛寒聳肩，她只在乎自己能盡力做多少該做的事，「等等我們一開始不是在講這個...」聊了許多她才發現自己完全離題，「對啦Boss的性別問題.........其實我也不確定有多少人知道，因為就算知道了也沒人會說出來。」高沛寒比了比依舊打電動打得不亦樂乎的四人，「至少確定咱們幾個是心知肚明。」   
  
「呃...」楊玥婷錯愕。   
  
「反正又沒什麼，當做看戲咩。」   
  
別啊！   
「我不想被叫小嫂啊－－－－－－－－－－！！！！！」   
  
「吵死了被叫女朋友就爽喔？」不知倚在牆邊站多久的藍凌清環手沒好氣的回問。   
  
「那不一樣！！哎...阿凌？！」楊玥婷脫口而出的反駁讓藍凌清挑起眉，「妳、妳不是在...」   
  
「電動打完了......被最終魔王K.O。」宋沚然一臉哀傷。   
  
「後面魔王關是真的很難啊。」嚴熐刃感嘆。   
  
「你們為了那關重打幾次？」   
  
「快五十。」風羿淡淡報上一個數字，眼中還帶有怨念。   
  
「真是夠了你們幾個宅男...」沉痛扶著額，高沛寒仰頭指向楊玥婷，「你們真的很沒紳士風度，我都幫你們介紹完了才跑來。」   
  
「嗯哼哼...」嚴熐刃發出意義不明的語助詞同時上下量的視線讓楊玥婷不怎麼舒服，「跟大嫂是完全不同的類型，說不定Boss真的移情別戀？」   
  
「蛤？！」   
  
「不說話沒人當你是啞巴！」一拳貫上對方腦門，藍凌清目露兇光。   
已經被總部整體上下唸了快一星期，拜託少講兩句行不行？！   
  
「阿凌妳就承認劈腿嘛，大嫂回來我們會幫你說好話的。」   
宋沚然重複著一星期以來不變的勸說。   
  
「宋、沚、然！！！！」   
  
「好了！到底要不要吃飯啊你們？」遏止捲起袖子準備開揍的藍凌清，高沛寒招呼眾人入座，「收了電動就表示你們還記得吃飯，打起來別說午餐、連餐桌都沒了！」   
  
「沛寒好像媽媽...」   
  
聽見楊玥婷小小聲的咕噥，高沛寒差點咬到自己舌頭，嚴熐刃則是毫不客氣的放聲大笑。   
  
「各位，再不吃菜會涼掉啊...」從頭到尾處於觀望角色的瓦爾加利滿臉無奈。   
一早來就把食材丟給他嚷著要吃西班牙海鮮燴飯，別辜負他一番心血好嗎......   
  
「如果不是沛寒，SCID的修繕費用會很可觀。」落坐之後，風羿默默補了一句。   
  
高沛寒不悅的吼回去：「阿羿別忘了你的破壞程度排名第二！」   
  
  


  
楊玥婷有點忘記是哪個傢伙嚷著要吃宵夜的。   
  
享用完瓦爾加利美味的西班牙海鮮燴飯，一群人又風風火火的殺到火車站準備進攻攤位小吃。   
  
一陣橫衝直撞後，她和高沛寒跟其他人走散了。   
  
「不找他們真的沒關係？」楊玥婷頻頻左右張望。   
那個死人妖不在身邊感覺很奇怪，她跟高沛寒並不熟啊！   
  
「反正他們一定是很High、High過頭、亂開玩笑、採到某人地雷、某人爆掉、開始毆打、最後和解，反正就差不多是上述組合的無限循環。」   
  
「確定不會波及到路人喔？」雖然還不到人擠人的地步。   
  
「他們還知道分寸。」高沛寒在烤杏鮑菇攤為前停了下來，「至少不會給旁人造成困擾。」她將買來的杏鮑菇遞到楊玥婷眼前，「一起吃吧，這間挺不錯的。」   
  
津津有味吃著高沛寒招待的杏鮑菇再看看時間，楊玥婷想起了一人獨撐海月的瓦爾加利。   
應該顧店的老闆竟然還跑出來吃宵夜，仔細想想還真有點對不住。   
  
「阿凌和你們在一起好像比較暴躁喔？」   
  
「她不是一直都很暴躁嗎？！」高沛寒驚訝了。   
這就是傳說中的差別待遇嗎？！   
  
「唔...應該、吧。」對方的反問讓楊玥婷遲疑的一會兒，「可能是我比較兇感覺不太到。」搔著臉憶起國中時期拿著美工刀亂射的某人妖，以及把某人妖馴到服服貼貼得自己，她不禁汗顏。   
  
「欸妳比較兇？」上下打量幾眼高沛寒怎麼看怎麼懷疑。   
楊玥婷靜靜坐在那已經是個氣質美女，進一步認識後卻發現她是個豪邁熱情的活潑型美人。   
  
她家Boss屈於下位的樣子不管幾次都難以想像。   
想起遠在他國的某人，高沛寒感慨：「跟大嫂一樣是妻管嚴啊……」   
  
聞言楊玥婷也懶的反駁了，但那重複性過高的名字引起她的好奇心，「被你們叫大嫂的林音漓到底是誰啊？」   
死人妖宣稱她見過但怎麼想就是想不起來啊！   
  
「Boss什麼都沒說嗎？！」   
  
不情願的點頭，「我被一通電話叫來G市。」   
  
「什麼？！」高沛寒差點被自己買的杏鮑菇給噎死，「這樣妳也肯來？！」   
  
「就...」楊玥婷想解釋，卻在出口前一秒將話含在嘴裡，欲言又止、不知從何說起。   
  
全盤托出意味著回憶過去，不告而別來到G市的當下她已決定不再回首，看著未來看著現在，她只是想過「屬於自己」的生活，「想來，就來了。」將竹籤扔進見底的紙袋，楊玥婷只是微笑。   
  
似乎察覺自己碰了不該碰的區域高沛寒連忙改口：「是、是說大嫂...小漓算是與Boss最要好最親密的朋友。」   
  
「親密到變成一對，是吧？」   
  
「欸...」極冷的口吻讓高沛寒不知如何反應，「那是在我被Boss拉進SCID前的事了，想要詳細過程請找小沚然。」   
  
「SCID的人都跟妳一樣是被阿凌拉進去的嗎？妳原本是做什麼的呀？」   
  
「截至目前為止的成員都是，不過現在SCID其實也沒多少人。」對於楊玥婷的盤問高沛寒並不反感，她很爽快的告訴對方：「我能夠輕鬆進出各種擁有最高防禦系統的資料庫，在進入SCID之前是被各國安機關通緝的駭客。」   
  
「哇噢...」沒想到能得到如此驚人的答案，楊玥婷忽然開始敬佩起藍凌清搜刮人才的能力了。   
  
「我知道妳在想什麼。但很可惜，我並不知道Boss是怎麼讓我免除罪行進入執法單位的。」   
  
「妳越講我越好奇阿凌被後勢力有多...唉唷！」被旁人用力一撞楊玥婷發出哀鳴，站穩後卻感覺身上一輕，細看後她才發現自己的包包被人給搶了。   
  
「搶劫啊－－－－－－－－－！！！！」   
  
  


  
好死不死說巧不巧，走散的兩組人馬以戲劇化的方式相遇了。   
  
而楊玥婷再一次的見證了藍凌清的高竿武打動作。   
  
不過那個給現行犯偷偷來一拳她發誓在場的五人肯定假裝沒看到！   
宋沚然還很自豪的說什麼阿凌揍人能夠不留痕跡，我靠你們這是官官相護嗎？！   
  
做完筆錄也讓趕來的警員押走現行犯後，楊玥婷默默接下藍淩清幇她救回來的包包，「妳那痛扁人還能不著痕跡是怎麼辦到的？」   
  
「告訴妳然後換妳來扁我嗎？我才沒那麼白痴。」白眼回去藍淩清確定對方沒受傷後呢喃了句：「以後小心點，G市不像K市，晚上很危險的。」   
  
「哎唷？這是在關心我嗎？」這樣的死人妖她沒看過啊，全身上下的雞皮疙瘩都冒出來了。   
  
「幹去死吧我跟妳講認真的。」   
  
「呃，抱歉打個岔。」高沛寒冒著被自家Boss秒掉的風險身子擋在無意識放閃的兩人中間，「家務事能麻煩回家再談嗎？小沚然說要買飲料......」   
  
「要講幾次我們只是朋友！！！！！！」   
  
ξ   
  
「羊蹄。」   
  
聽到那該死一萬遍的綽號楊玥婷握緊拳頭，這叫法除了藍淩清那死人妖還會有誰？   
  
「嗯...」慢著......   
現在是半夜兩點，她人在海月......為什麼她會聽到應該在房裡睡覺的死人妖的聲音啊？！   
  
「靠楊玥婷妳是耳背喔？！」   
  
肩膀被人一拍楊玥婷才轉過身，「我以為幻聽了，沒事不補眠跑來幹...嘛...？」她眨了眨眼睛上下打量著藍淩清，「很好我幻視了。」   
誰來告訴她為什麼藍淩清穿著整齊的調酒服出現在半夜兩點的海月啊？！撞到頭嗎？是出任務時被犯人打到頭的嗎？！   
  
「拎祖媽的表情真欠揍。」接過服務生的點菜單藍淩清走回吧檯準備飲品，「好歹我也是海月的副店長，幹嘛看我跟見鬼一樣？」   
好幾個服務生也是，每個都先痴呆幾秒然後在看了一眼時間，她這時間點出現在海月到底是有多獵奇？？！！   
  
「這時間妳都以睡叫為理由死都不肯來。」楊玥婷從高沛寒那聽說了忤逆者是怎麼個死法後，再也不敢強求藍淩清到海月幫忙。   
  
誰知道今天有了例外。   
  
藍淩清一出現，總是能吸引眾多女性目光。   
只要她回以淡淡的微笑，肯定會引來不少的尖叫和痴狂。   
  
以和顏悅色的行為舉止勸離巴在吧檯不肯離開的女性客人，楊玥婷觀察出今天死人妖的心情似乎不錯。   
  
「該不會是音漓要回來了吧？」能讓死人妖晚上不睡跑來海月還心情很好的應付女性客人，楊玥婷猜想林音漓回國的可能外沒第二個了。   
  
「嗯妳怎麼知道？」藍淩清忽然露出滿臉幸福樣讓楊玥婷很想一拳揍過去，「小漓兒後天回來～」   
  
腦殘臉不揍可惜，楊玥婷狠狠拍了下藍凌清的額，「花痴。」   
  
「屁啦！」幼稚的夾起小冰塊扔回去，在對方準備抬腳拿高跟鞋踹她腳底板時藍凌清很識相的示弱了，「好啦好啦好啦！不要拿高跟鞋踹我很痛啦！」吩咐服務生把調酒送出去，她又神祕的把楊玥婷拉到角落，「會過來其實是因為我覺得最近有生面孔在附近晃，我有點不放心。」   
  
聞言楊玥婷也跟著壓低音量，「是我姑姑派來的人嗎？還是黑幫勢力？」   
  
「不應該是前者。鳳鳴有施點壓力，各幫派不會沒腦跑來造次。」   
  
楊玥婷咂舌，她早該猜到的，「妳最近幾個禮拜不是都沒來怎麼知道鳳鳴幹了什麼？」   
  
白了對方一眼藍凌清沒好氣的回答，「我剛剛跟他們三個人交流了一下，要他們多留意。」暗中瞪了眼摸魚的三名調酒師，她依然手沒閒著陸續送出幾杯調飲，「妳都去哪買耳環？」   
  
話題轉過快讓楊玥婷熊熊反應不過來，「呃...專櫃......阿凌妳想幹嘛？」   
  
「明天我帶妳去買，還是妳比較喜歡別的？項鍊？不妳不喜歡脖子上有東西...戒指？不連小漓兒都沒送戒指了......頭飾？髮夾？髮圈？手鍊？」   
  
「慢、慢著，給我慢著！」剛剛她們不是還在進行有點嚴肅的話題嗎？！「妳沒事發什麼神經？」良心發現要補償也不是這樣補的啊。   
  
「妳想想有什麼是妳一定會戴在身上很少拿下來的，我拿去總部加工裝個發信器。」藍凌清搔搔臉   
  
「妳想監視我？」楊玥婷瞇眼。   
  
「不是啦！誰要監視妳啊。」險些將基酒灑出來，藍凌清沒好氣的回答：「這樣如果出意外我們能夠馬上找到。」   
她不擅長熱切的關心，但至少這點程度的保護她做得到。   
  
「飾品任我挑？」勾起不懷好意的笑楊玥婷見對方猛點頭在心裡哼哼了兩聲。   
任她挑是吧？老娘就挑一個讓妳這死人妖破產！


End file.
